Realisation
by phoenixfirefox
Summary: My short re-written ending to the first Hot gimmick for people like me who wanted to see Shinogu and Hatsumi end up together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick, or its characters. Credit is rightfully due to creator and mangaka Miki Aihara and Megumi Nishizaki who wrote HG. This fan fiction is a non-profit piece of work and does not intend to infringe any copyright laws, and is merely here for enjoyment.

Authors Note: This is my first piece of work I hope you enjoy. All rewiews and messages are welcome. Please review if you want to see this continued.

Shinogu looked at me from across the stairs. He had a mixed look of anger and disappointment spread across his face. I hated to see him like this and I knew he was only like this because of the news I had just given him. It felt horrible to be the cause of his pain.  
>"You don't need to explain anything, Ryoki asked you to marry him. I can only assume you said yes….because your scared of him. I'm not letting you get engaged to someone your this afraid of and orders you around all the time. It's not how a relationship works and even if I'm no longer your brother….I wont let you ruin your life for him!"<br>I could see tears welling up in his eyes but before I could tell him the rest of the news...the good part of the news, he had already begun running up the stairs to find Ryoki and from what I imagined, it wasn't going to be a good sight.  
>"SHINOGU! WAIT!"<br>By the time I reached the floor Ryoki lived on, he had just opened the door and spotted Shinogu standing in the threshold fists clenched and a I could only imagine the look that must be on his face.  
>"How dare you ask Hatsumi to marry you, you know she's to scared of you and what you could do to her family t if she said no."<br>I ran up and grabbed my 'former' brothers arm  
>"Shinogu you didn't hear the rest of it. I...I...Ah..."<br>I couldn't piece my words together properly, I don't know why I just couldn't come out and say the words that could very well have stopped all this fighting. I was stunned by words Ryoki had muttered while I was trying to form a sentence  
>"It seems you underestimate her."<br>"What do you mean?" Shinogu said wondering probably wandering what he had underestimated.  
>"She told me no."<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"She told me she couldn't marry me, because of the feelings she has for you."<br>Shinogu looked at me quite supprised, I began to blush as I noticed they were both staring at me and I was still clutching on to Shinogus arm.  
>"Is… do you?"<br>My cheeks seemed to burn and I just sort of froze. Several moments later the impatient Ryoki just sighed and remarked "I don't need to hear again how I got beaten. Goodnight." and slammed the door.  
>I looked over at the now shut door feeling sad for having hurt Ryoki but it was the right choice for me. I felt Shinogu place a hand on shoulder and slowly up my neck till it was cupping my cheek gently and he guided my face back to look at his<br>"So you did?"  
>I simply nodded and tears started to flow. Shinogu wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me so my face was pressed to his chest. I Wrapped my arms around his neck and with his spare hand cupped the back of my head. It felt so comfortable and natural hugging him and being embraced by him, even if it was in front of the Tachibanas door. After what felt like ages of me crying and Shinogu holding me closely, he let his grip loosen and I did the same. As we separated just a bit I noticed I had got his t-shirt all damp with my tears. I told him I was sorry and he reassured me there was nothing to be sorry about, I had made him a very happy guy.<br>"and never forget Hatsumi...I love you" and with that statement he leaned in and gently kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and pulled him close to me again so that my head rested in the middle of his chest  
>"I love you to Shinogu….im having a bit of trouble seeing you as a man and not my brother, but I get feelings for you I shouldn't get as a sister… please give me time…and I prommise..."<br>"Thank you Hatsumi, hearing you say that to me is….brilliant."  
>"you don't mind...that i… you know…"<br>"I don't mind, theres no presure in this, im happy to go slow… as long as I have you" and with that satment pulled me close for one last quick hug.  
>"As much as I want this moment with you to last I think we should be getting back mum and dad will be worried"<br>As we began to walk Shinogu placed my hand in his. It was almost perfect except my eyes were still puffy and red from crying, and almost like he read my mind tells me  
>"Don't worry you always look beautiful"<br>I was so happy I could have cried all over again except this time because I was beyond happy. I made the right choice and their was no going back. I loved him and to know I will have him beside me helping me through it all, it is the best possible outcome.


End file.
